This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various known systems, such as HVAC (heating ventilation and air conditioning) systems, may include multiple different types of devices having multiple different types of signals. In various systems, one or more central devices may be required to receive signals from multiple different types of devices within the system. As such, some known devices within the system are designed to include different input terminal pairs, each terminal pair specific to a different type of input signal. For example, a thermostat may include two terminal pairs structured to receive voltage signals, and another terminal pair structured to receive a current signal. The terminal pairs are connected through separate, dedicated circuits to one or more analog-to-digital converters. Other known devices have one or more terminals pairs, which include dipswitches associated therewith to selectively modify the scaling of the input signal received by the device. In such devices, the user is additionally required to identify the type of input signal to the device, to enable proper processing of the input signal.